When a Monkey meets a Silver
by Shadow Fox Ace
Summary: what will happen if Luffy meet someone who will help him achieve his dream of becoming the Pirate King. Luffy x Boa Hancock OC x harem. Lemons included
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The WAMMAS Dialogue session:**

**Shadow: What's up people!**

**Luffy: Hello.**

**Shadow: this is a brand new tale of one piece as I'm joining Luffy on his adventure to become pirate king.**

**Luffy: Hey! That's my dream so don't steal it.**

**Shadow: Don't worry captain, my dream is to become the first mate of the pirate king and to get married to the women I love.**

**Luffy: Zoro and Sanji will be so mad shishishishi.**

**Shadow: well if they have a problem then they can come and look for me.**

**(Zoro and Sanji enter the room)**

**Zoro: yeah as a matter of fact, we do have a problem.**

**Sanji: why are you the one having the girls why?" (Said while crying anime tears)**

**Zoro: and why are you taking my place as first mate?**

**Shadow: firstly Sanji I having all the women because I'm not like you (said while deadpanned) and secondly Zoro because I'm going to be the first one he meets so happy.**

**Sanji: No!**

**Zoro: Okay.**

**Shadow: now that's settled so Nami takes us away. **

**(Nami appear wearing a maid uniform)**

**Nami: One Piece is not owned by Shadow as it is own by Eiichiro Oda respectively.**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

"Sniff, sniff" could be heard from a cliff where it look by the sea. If someone goes there they would see a young boy wearing a straw hat crying in his hands. This young boy is named Luffy, he had been crying at there since last month but what he did not see is that there is another boy standing behind him.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked the boy behind him.

When Luffy turned around, he saw a boy same age as himself. That boy has silver hair, while one eye is red the other is grey. He was wearing a black hoodie with a design of a wolf on the back inside there is a red wife-beater, he was wearing black jeans and grey converse.

"Who…are…you?" asked Luffy while rubbing away his tears.

"My name is Silver D Zero and I'm 13 right now," said Zero.

"My…name…is…Monkey…D…Luffy and I'm…13 too," said Luffy who was still sniffling.

"So Luffy why are you here crying?" asked Zero worriedly.

"Because…one…of my brother is dead as he was killed…WAHHHHHH! SABO! Come Back! Please," Wailed Luffy as he starts to bawl hard.

Zero does not want to see people so he hugged Luffy and said comforting words while slowly drawing circles on his back. When Luffy stopped crying then he let go of him.

"Feeling better Luffy," Zero asked in a comforting tone.

Luffy nodded his head to answer, then he asked "why are you here anyway?"

"I'm here because I was walking through the forest when I heard crying sounds and I followed it till I reached here and saw you crying," answered Zero.

"Thanks now I'm feeling better and I don't feel like crying anymore," said Luffy.

"No problem, so do you know where is the nearest village?" asked Zero.

"Yeah I know where it is just follow me," said Luffy happily while walking away.

(Hrm that kid is really crazy, but unlucky for us both I like crazy)(**1**) Thought Zero.

"Hey! Zero are you coming or what?" shouted Luffy.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," answered Zero.

**10 minutes later**

"Here we are Foosha Village," said Luffy while pointing towards the village.

"Wow its looks quite nice," said Zero.

"That's because there is no one that dare to attack here because of my grandpa," said Luffy.

"Who's your grandpa Luffy?" asked Zero.

"My grandpa is Garp," said Luffy

"No way! Your grandpa is Garp the hero," said a shocked Zero.

"Yeah he always wanted me to become a marine but I don't want to," said Luffy.

"Then what you want to be then?" questioned Zero who had his eyebrow raised.

"I want to be a pirate just like Shanks!" Said an excited Luffy.

"No fucking way you know Red-Haired Shanks, dude you're fucking lucky," said a jealous Zero.

"Yeah he saved me when I'm drowning but he also lost one of his arm to a sea beast," said Luffy sadly.

"Hey cheer up, a wise man once said "no matter the amount of sacrifices you made, what matters is how many of them helped others," so he know he might be in danger but he didn't care and that means he is a hero," said Zero while patting Luffy head.

"Yup Shanks is a great man that's why I want to be a pirate so I can thank him for saving me," said Luffy with fire in his eyes.

"By the way why were you drowning anyway?" asked Zero who is curious about that incident.

"Oh that's because I was thrown into the sea by a bandit and I can't swim as I'm a rubber man," said Luffy while pushing his hands that stretch into the sky.

"So you're a Devil Fruit user too huh," said Zero.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy while tilting his head.

"I mean that I'm a Devil Fruit user too," said Zero.

"Really! Which one tell me tell me please," said Luffy excitedly.

"Whoa calm down, alright I actually can use two Devil Fruits," said Zero dropping the bomb on Luffy.

"But I thought you can only have one?" said a confused Luffy.

"That's true but there are rare cases of a man able to use two Devil Fruits," said Zero.

"Wow so what are yours?" asked Luffy impressed.

"Mine are the Dragon-Dragon Fruit and Nova-Nova Fruit, the Dragon-Dragon Fruit allows me to turn any part of my body into those of a dragon so I can have claws, tail, wings also I can have weapons such as swords, scythes, cannons and others while the Nova-Nova Fruit allow my body to be as hot as the sun and I can withstand the hottest and coldest temperature known plus I can shoot fire, lightning and ice as attacks and the best is I'm impervious to most physical attacks except those which are Haki," explained Zero.

"Wow yours are super cool," exclaimed Luffy with stars in his eyes

"But what is Haki?" asked Luffy.

"Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it, there are commonly two types of Haki that most of us know, those are Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki," said Zero.

"But what is the difference," asked Luffy while picking his nose.

"I was getting to that (sigh) the difference is that Kenbunshoku Haki grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities meaning they can predict their enemies' next move while Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armour to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent so that it can actually hurt Devil Fruit users," explained Zero.

"But there is a third form of Haki called the Haoshoku Haki, it is a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others meaning you can knock out a lot of people just by staring at them," continued Zero.

"Wow now I really want learn them all," said an excited Luffy.

"Lucky for you, I know all three types of Haki so I can teach you but I would need something in return," said Zero.

"Really! Oh-boy, oh-boy, oh-boy I can't wait," said Luffy while jumping up and down very fast.

"Whoa calm down fire cracker, you still haven't heard what I want," said Zero.

"Okay what you want?" asked Luffy while tilting his head.

"That's easy, when you become a captain, I will be your first mate, is that okay?" asked Zero.

"Of course it's okay, my first nakama already," said a happy Luffy.

"Cool, so are you ready for tor I mean training Captain?" Asked Zero who has the demon's aura behind him and smiling.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Luffy who couldn't but think (did I accept a deal with a devil?)

**The WAMMAS dialogue session: **

**Luffy: man seriously how you get to have such cool powers**

**Shadow: sorry that will be spoilers**

**Zoro: so swords huh**

**Shadow: yeah so?**

**Zoro: you and me a match now**

**Shadow: sorry you're two chapters early**

**Zoro: Huh?**

**Luffy: what he means he will fight you in the third chapter**

**Zoro: cool prepare to get your ass whopped **

**Shadow: bring it on**

**Luffy: okay let's end it here or else a huge fight will break out so good bye for now**

**(1)- One internet cookie for anyone who know where I got it from**

**Btw: please go to my profile to vote for Luffy pairing as I will not give him a harem**


	2. Omake

**Omake:**

This is the Christmas party for all the people working in Shadow's company as he had promised them this year for a party for all their hard work in the stories. The location of the party is at a club owned by Shadow's family

Shadow: welcome to my Christmas party people so please make yourself at home

(He is wearing a red wife-beater with a white jacket with a present design on his back while wearing a red and white pair of shorts and slippers)

Natsu: so Merry Christmas Nīsan and here (said while holding a present)

Shadow: thank you Otōto so who is your lucky date today

Natsu: (starts to blush) Nīsannnnnnn (Said while whining)

Shadow: Im joking Otōto so what you get me

Natsu: It's a secret (Said while snickering)

Luffy: Oi Shadow here is my gift

Shadow: thanks Tai-Cho so what you got me

Luffy: Shishishishi not telling Oi! Sanji where is the meat

Sanji: boss said not to serve the turkey yet and did any saw the girls?

Zoro: didn't see them

Ash: nope

Paul: not me

Gray: don't ask me

Oscar: erm Gray-san

Gray: yeah?

Eric: your clothes you stripper (said while covering his eyes)

Gray: what!

He looked down and saw he was down to his boxers

Gray: Oh Come On! Really

He quickly run to find his clothes

George: Okay…now that's settle, but seriously where are the girls

Henry: The last time I saw them they were talking near the changing room

Paul: Hmmmm what they could be doing (Said while in a thinking pose)

Simon: Hey look there is a note up there (said while looking at the chandelier)

Shadow: Franky can you help us to take it

Franky: Im super on it boss

After he said that he stretched his arm to reach the chandelier and pull away the note

Natsu, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper: wow so cool (said while having stars in their eyes)

Everyone who heard that deadpanned at them except Shadow who is laughing away.

Franky: here you go boss

Shadow took the note and read

"Hello boys if you are wondering where are we, go to the hall and seat for a while love Konan"

"P.S. this note will self-destruct in 10 seconds "

Shadow quickly threw the note that landed in front of Gray

Gray: what….

BOOM!

There was a huge explosion and when the smokes cleared, they saw Gray wearing a Rudolph costume.

Shadow: …HaHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHahHAHHAAha (said while rolling on the floor)

When shadow started to laugh everyone followed as well

Gray: Why are you guys laughing?

Natsu: look at yourself ice queen

Ignoring Natsu's comment, Gray quickly went to look at the mirror and was shocked at what he saw

Gray: WHAT THE FUCK!

When he said that everyone else start laughing harder than earlier with some already on the floor rolling while laughing with Natsu and Shadow being the loudest.

Gray: That's it you're so gonna get it Flame Brain

Natsu: what you say ice stripper

Gray: who you calling ice stripper fire loser

Natsu: why you snow angel

While they are arguing, they did not notice the shadow behind them

"Ouch," were heard

Shadow: and that was for arguing during the holidays now apologise to each other

Natsu: sorry

Gray: me too

Shadow: good now let's go and find the girls

After he said that he led the group towards the hall and entered it. They saw the hall was empty and decide to seat and wait.

Natsu: so Nīsan what do you think the girls are doing?

Shadow: I don't know but I know it is gonna be huge

Suddenly all the lights except the spotlight starts to turn off one by one, scaring the group.

Ash: hey isn't Halloween over

Paul: (slaps Ash on the head)

Ash: hey why you did that

Chopper: that's not funny Ash

After he said that "where them girls at" by David Guetta starts to play and the curtain began to rise, showing all the girls wearing sexy Santa outfits. Immediately Sanji flew back with a huge nose bleed on hit the wall while Chopper ran to check how is he. (The outfits were a long sleeve dress that show off the figure of the girl and wearing high heels)

Nami: so how you like us boys (said in a cooing matter)

Robin: yeah how you like us (said while holding her boobs together)

Sanji manage to get up but when he saw Robin's action he flew even farther till he is out of the club and manage to fly towards Russia.

Meanwhile in Russia

Soldier: Comrade Boris, there was sighting of a unidentified object heading towards us

Commander: really Comrade Roscoe where is that object preparing to crash at

Soldier: it's heading towards the Saint Basil's Cathedral at a speed of 35m/h Comrade

Commander: shoot it down with our anti-air missile then Comrade for Mother Russia

Soldier: yes Comrade I will inform the artillery unit about it for Mother Russia

After he said that he ran across the field towards the vehicle area

Soldier: Comrade Nazar I have orders from Comrade Boris to activate the artillery unit to shoot down an unidentified object that is heading towards the Saint Basil's Cathedral so here is the cognates. (Said while holding a small piece of paper)

Artillery manager: Okay Comrade Roscoe I will have that thing shot down for Mother Russia!

Soldier: for Mother Russia!

10 minutes later

Artillery manager: Fire For Mother Russia!

"For Mother Russia" was heard and the anti-air missile launcher fired onto the object (it's Sanji).

"Shitttttttttt!" could be heard after the missile had hit its target and Sanji was forced back to the USA.

Soldier: we did it comrade we saved Mother Russia

Commander: Yes we did Comrade yes we did

Meanwhile back in the U.S

Shadow: ….i must have died cause im in heaven now

George: I agree

Eric: (open and close his mouth a few times while staring at Jessica)

Jessica: (starts to blush)

Tayuya: come on fuckers let's stop fucking staring and start partying people

Konan: although I hate the way she says it but I agree

Shadow: (shook his head) okay people let's start the party and by the way there is a Christmas sing off contest as well so who wants to join

Nobody except Mirajane raise their hand

Shadow: …fine winner will get a pay rise as well as a brand new contract for 12 million a year as well as a 100 holiday

Immediately everyone raise up their hands

Shadow: ….fuck you guys (said while pokerfacing and flipping the bird at them)

Everyone rubbed their heads sheepishly

Mike: so who starts?

Oscar: how about you bro

Shadow: okay but I need Natsu, Gray and you George

The three of them: why us

Shadow: because I say so, so come on

And the four of them went backstage to prepare the songs and clothes

**5 minutes later**

Henry: are you guys ready

"Yes" can heard

When the curtain were raised, all the people start to cheer

Shadow was wearing a white shirt, black jeans and black converse (like James of BTR)

Gray was wearing a red shirt, black jacket, black jeans and grey converse (Like Carlos of BTR)

Natsu was wearing a black and white stripe shirt, a black jacket, black jeans and sliver converse (like Kendall of BTR)

George was wearing a grey shirt, a black vest, a black tie, black jeans and red converse (like Logan of BTR)

The song "We Can Make A Beautiful Christmas" begins to play

Natsu:

**Let's Go!**

**Big Time!**

**Merry Christmas Everybody!**

Shadow:

**Put down video games,**

**Pick up some candy canes**

**And hang a wreath on your door**

Natsu:

**Hey**

**Give back to those who need**

**Bring peace and harmony**

**Cause that's what Christmas is for**

George:

**And this Christmas is Christmas**

**We'll celebrate a wonderful year**

Gray:

**Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**It's Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer**

Together:

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**We can make the world shine bright**

**As long friends and family are with us**

**Every star will shine tonight**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

Gray:

**Let's party in the snow**

**Under the mistletoe**

**Girl I've been waiting all year**

**(All year) Hey...**

George:

**Rudolph can take a break**

**Frosty can melt away**

**As long as I got you here**

Shadow:

**And this Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**It's Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**We'll celebrate a wonderful year**

Natsu:

**Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**It's Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer**

Together:

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**We can make the world shine bright**

**As long friends and family are with us**

**Every star will shine tonight**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,**

**Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas**

**Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,**

**Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas**

George: so beau…tiful

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**We can make the world shine bright**

Gray: we can make it yeah…..

**As long friends and family are with us**

Natsu: friends and family

**Every star will shine tonight**

George: shining tonight…..

**We can make it beautiful **

Shadow: beautiful Christmas

**This Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful **

George: so beautiful…..no…no

**This Christmas **

**We can make it beautiful **

Shadow: oh…..oh

**This Christmas**

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

George: Hey…

Natsu: We can make a beautiful Christmas

Natsu: Oh…Oh

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**Happy Holiday**

**Spread the love on Christmas Day**

**Singing Happy Holiday**

**We can make a beautiful Christmas **

When they sung finished, everyone starts to cheer loudly and start to ask for an encore.

Shadow: sorry guys maybe next time so who is next

Mirajane: I think it's my turn and I need Shadow, Elfman and Natsu's help for my song

Elfman: okay Nē-Chan because I am a Man!

Natsu: why me (said while pouting)

Mirajane: because you know how to play the guitar

Natsu: oh okay

And the four quickly went to the backstage to prepare

**3 minutes later**

When the curtain raise both Natsu and Shadow was wearing the same clothes as early but now Natsu is holding onto a bass guitar while Shadow is holding onto an electric guitar.

Mirajane was wearing a red dress with white frills on the bottom while wearing a Santa hat and high heels

Elfman was wearing a white shirt with a design of Santa Claus on the middle while wearing black pants and was holding onto a pair of drum sticks.

Then Elfman went to his drums while both Natsu and Shadow plugged in their guitars into the amps and they started playing while Mirajane starts to sing "All I Want For Christmas Is you" by Mariah Carey covered by Against The Current.

Mirajane:

(**Baby all I want for Christmas is you)**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**Don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas day**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you...**

**You baby**

**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I won't even wish for snow**

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

**I won't even stay awake to**

**Hear those magic reindeer click**

**'Cause I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you...**

**I just want you here tonight**

**Holding on to me so tight**

**What more can I do**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

**You baby**

**All the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere **

**And the sound of children's**

**Laughter fills the air**

**And everyone is singing**

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -**

**Won't you please bring my baby to me...**

**'Cause I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you...**

**I just want you here tonight**

**Holding on to me so tight**

**What more can I do**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

**You baby**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**Babyy…**

When she sung finished, everyone start to cheer loudly and asked for more

George: next up we have Tayuya

Tayuya: okay I up so no jeering okay fuckers

Everyone nodded their heads

**3 minutes later **

The curtain was raised and everyone was shocked at what was Tayuya wearing. She is wearing a red Santa gown while wearing a Santa hat and white long boots.

Then music from Ariana Grande's Santa Tell Me can be heard

Tayuya:

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

**Feeling Christmas all around**

**And I'm tryna to play it cool**

**But it's hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room**

**Let it snow, is blasting out**

**But I won't get it in the mood**

**I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know it's true love**

**That he thinks of**

**So next Christmas I'm not all alone boy**

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

**I've been down this road before**

**Fell in love on Christmas night**

**But on New Year's I woke up and he wasn't by my side**

**Now I need someone to hold**

**Be my fire in the cold**

**But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling or if it's true love**

**That he thinks of**

**So next Christmas I'm not all alone boy**

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

**Oh I wanna have him beside me like **

**OhhWooHoo!**

**On the 25th by the fireplace **

**OhhWhooHoo!**

**But I don't want a new broken heart**

**This year I've got to be smart**

**OhhBabyyyyy!**

**If he won't be**

**If he won't be**

**Here!**

**OhhHooWooWooho!**

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

When she was done everyone starts to cheer except Shadow who went up stage on begun to make out with her.

Wolf-whistle can heard from the boys while some of the girls were jealous at Tayuya.

When they are done, Tayuya begins to blush and said, "Thank Koi" and kissed him on the cheeks then they both went down the stage.

Oscar: okay who's next?

Henry: guess I'm next then

**3 minutes later**

He quickly went to the backstage to prepare. When the curtains was raised everyone begins to cheer

He was wearing a black shirt, a black jacket, black jeans and red converse. Then music of Justin Bieber's Mistletoe can be heard

Henry:

**It's the most beautiful time of the year,**

**Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,**

**But I can't stop staring at your face,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe**

**Everyone's gathering around the fire,**

**Chestnuts roasting like a hot July,**

**I should be chillin' with my folks, I know,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight,**

**Reindeer flying thru the sky so high,**

**I should be makin' a list I know,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

**Aye love, the Wise Men followed the star,**

**The way I follow my heart,**

**And they led me to a miracle.**

**Aye love, don't you buy me nothing,**

**'Cause I am feeling one thing,**

**Your lips on my lips,**

**That's a merry merry Christmas.**

**It's the most beautiful time of the year,**

**Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,**

**But I can't stop staring at your face,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,**

**Show me baby that you love me so,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,**

**Show me baby that you love me so,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

When he sung finished, all the couples there starts to kiss one another except Shadow who is making out with all of his girlfriends of all the stories making those who don't have jealous.

Paul: okay who is next?

Jessica: come on Cynthia it's our turn

Cynthia: okay

And both of them run to the backstage to prepare

**5 minutes later**

When the curtains was raised, both Ash and Eric stared at them hard as both of them was wearing the same clothes as Tayuya but both of them was holding onto a white electric guitar each and the music from the song "Greatest Time of Year" by Aly and AJ can be heard.

Jessica:

**There's a special kind of feeling in the air**

**It only happens at this time of year**

**When everyone is filled with love and cheer**

**'Cause that's what matters**

Cynthia:

**Pretty paper boxes tied with bows**

**Walking in the sun or in the snow**

**We can feel the excitement growing, knowing**

Together:

**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**

**Help me celebrate it**

**With everybody here, friends so dear**

**Let me simply state it**

**Joy to the world and everyone**

**Lift up your hearts and feel the love**

**It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday**

**Yeah**

Cynthia:

**We can get all cozy by the fire**

**Turn the music up a little higher**

**I don't think that I could ever tire**

**Of being together**

Jessica:

**Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe**

**And stand by me**

Together:

**It's a picture perfect moment captured**

**Memories that we'll have after**

**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**

**Help me celebrate it**

**With everybody here, friends so dear**

**Let me simply state it**

**Joy to the world and everyone**

**Lift up your hearts and feel the love**

**It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday**

**Yeah**

Jessica:

**Spend the holidays...**

Together:

**It's the greatest time**

**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**

**Help me celebrate it**

**With everybody here, friends so dear**

**Let me simply state it**

**Joy to the world**

**Joy to the world**

**Joy to the world**

**It's the greatest time of year**

**It's the greatest time**

**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**

**Help me celebrate it**

**With everybody here, friends so dear**

**Let me simply state it**

**Joy to the world and everyone**

**Lift up your hearts and feel the love**

**It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday**

When they are finished, everyone cheered with both Ash and Eric being the loudest.

Zoro: and who is our final singer

Konan: me

Shadow: good luck my Kami no tenshi

When she heard that she begins to blush and said "thank you Koi." And then she flew towards the backstage to prepare. But Tayuya was jealous as she does not have a cute nickname and ask "what about me," said while pouting.

"What about you my Oto-Hime?" said Shadow.

After he said that she shook her head and lean towards Shadow's shoulder and Shadow immediately kiss her.

**3 minutes later **

When the stage was raised, everyone was shocked as Konan was wearing a black long dress and wearing black heels while holding onto a shiny acoustic guitar and she began playing Taylor Swift's Christmases When You Were Mine.

Konan:

**Please take down the mistletoe,**

**Cause I don't wanna think about that right now,**

**Cause everything I want is miles away,**

**In a snow covered little town.**

**My momma's in the kitchen, worrying 'bout me,**

**Season's greetings, hope you're well.**

**Well I'm doing alright,**

**If you were wondering,**

**Lately I can never tell.**

**I know this shouldn't be a lonely time,**

**But there were Christmases when you were mine.**

**I've been doing fine without you, really,**

**Up until the nights got cold.**

**And everybody's here, except you, baby,**

**Seems like everyone's got someone to hold.**

**But for me it's just a lonely time,**

**Cause there were Christmases when you were mine.**

**Merry Christmas everybody,**

**That'll have to be something I just say this year,**

**I'll bet you got your mom another sweater,**

**And were your cousins late again,**

**When you were putting up the lights this year,**

**Did you notice one less pair of hands?**

**I know this shouldn't be a lonely time,**

**But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight,**

**Cause there were Christmases when you were mine.**

**You were mine.**

When she was done, everyone begins to cheer.

Shadow: and the winner will be announced next week as we will let the people vote who sangs the best so let the party continue.

When he said that the party went on till tomorrow when everyone was lying on the floor either drunk of tired.

**Hey guys it's Shawn here, I know I said I'll be on hiatus but since it's Christmas, I decided to give my fans and supporters a present and please vote who sung the best in the reviews please. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE **


	3. Chapter 2

**The WAMMAS dialogue session**

**Shadow: welcome back **

**Zoro: so where is Luffy at?**

**Shadow: he is busy preparing for the start of our journey **

**Zoro: oh that's cool so when are you guys going to meet me **

**Shadow: after this chapter so don't worry **

**Zoro: okay **

**Shadow: so where is Sanji at? I didn't see him after the Christmas party is over **

**Zoro: (shrugged) **

**Meanwhile with Sanji **

**Doctor: okay sir, all your bones are fixed and where they are supposed to be, you muscles are re-joined and your skin is now normal **

**Sanji: thanks doctor **

**Doctor: but I have to ask how on god's green Earth did you manage to get 8 ribs, your pelvis, your arms, your legs so broken that you have to do 6 surgeries just for the bones,4 for the muscle and 2 for the skin?**

**Sanji: it was a crazy trip **

**Doctor: Okay…..now here is the hospital bill**

**Sanji: (Looks at it and had his jaws dropped and eyeballs popped out) WHAT! 7 hundred thousand dollars! **

**Doctor: yes it's that expensive because of the surgeries, rehabilitation, medicines and hospital service.**

**Sanji: can you give me a second, I need to make a call**

**Doctor: sure **

**Sanji: (took out his phone and dialled someone) **

**Back to shadow**

"**Ring, Ring" **

**Shadow: yo shadow here**

**Sanji: hey boss it's me**

**Shadow: Sanji where are you, you are missing for the story**

**Sanji: I know but long story short, I'm in the hospital and I need to ask for a loan **

**Shadow: How much (said while rubbing his temple) **

**Sanji: Err 7 hundred thousand dollar**

**Shadow: …Sanji how on god's fucking green Earth did you manage to get a hospital bill of 7 HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS! **

**Sanji: Erm I got hit by anti-air missiles **

**Shadow: (shaking his head) only you Sanji fine, I will loan you the money **

**Sanji: thanks boss **

**Shadow: yeah you better repay me the money **

**Sanji: Hai!**

**Shadow: I'll get someone to pass you the money**

**Sanji: okay bye**

**Shadow hung up his phone **

**Zoro: was that him**

**Shadow: yeah, apparently he got hit by anti-air missiles**

**Zoro: how the actual fuck did he manage to do that **

**Shadow: don't know, all I can say he is owning me a lot of money**

**Zoro: yeah I heard anyway let's start the story without him**

**Shadow: okay so Alvida do the opening **

**(Alvida comes in wearing a bikini maid outfit)**

**Alvida: One Piece is not owned by Shadow as it is own by Eiichiro Oda respectively.**

Chapter 2: leaving the village

**3 years later**

"So Luffy are you ready to leave the village?" asked Zero.

"Yeah, so I can follow Ace and find One Piece to become the king of pirates," said an excited Luffy.

Ace had met Zero when Luffy introduced him to he, both of them hit it off quite nice and Ace ask him to take care of Luffy while he is gone, Zero said okay so when Ace left a year ago, Luffy was happy and sad as he knows Ace will be happy and he wanted to follow him but Zero told him that he isn't strong enough so he ask him to wait two more years.

After 3 years of training, Luffy manage to learn all the types of Haki and even manage to create new moves with his Devil Fruit. He had grown quite a bit in height and weight as Zero's training give him a toned, slightly tanned figure while he kept the straw hat, his clothes had some changes. Instead of wearing a red shirt, blue pants and slippers, he now wears a red wife-beater, black jeans and combat boots.

Meanwhile Zero did not change much as he still wear the same clothes as he first met Luffy. The only changes is that he is now carrying 4 katanas, 2 strapped on his back in a x formation while the other 2 are by his side. Each katana has a different design.

One is a white and red hilt with a crimson blade, he called this katana "**Shinku no tsuki (1)**," as he found it during a full moon while he was busy training in his Devil Fruit. When he first approach the katana, it glowed in crimson and it actually attacked him, surprise as it manage to cut him, so he fought it and won earning the katana as a prize.

The second one he have is a white and blue hilt with a sky blue blade, he called this one "**Tengoku no reitōko (2)**," as whenever he use it, he can freeze anything it touches. He found this katana when Luffy tried to go and jump down a cliff as he was saving him, he saw this katana just sticking itself by the mountain and he took it, seeing its power he decided to use it.

The third one is a black and white hilt with a grey blade, he called it "**Sensō ōkami (3)**," as whenever he uses it, he can take down many people at once without breaking a sweat. This katana is special as it was given to him by a wolf that's fur is midnight black with gold eyes, when he took the katana, the wolf disappeared.

The fourth one is a grey hilt with a black blade, this one is called "**Akuma no tamashī (4)**," as this was found near a grave site where a legends state that people who manage to lift this katana will receive great powers.

"So anyone you want to say goodbye before we leave," asked Zero.

"Yeah, let's go and say goodbye to Dadan and Makino Nēsan," said Luffy happily.

"Sure Taichou let's go," said Zero.

After he said that, they went to Mt Colubo where the bandits live just to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Dadan and thank you for allowing me to live here since young," said Luffy while bowing.

"Yeah, yeah kid so goodbye," said Dadan.

"Hey Dadan, even though I hate Bandits, I like you guys so take care," said Luffy.

"Just get out of here," said Dadan while drying her tears with a handkerchief.

"Now let's go and see Makino-san okay," asked Zero.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

**10 minutes later**

After saying his goodbyes to the bandits, Luffy decided to go to the village to say goodbye to Makino who was like his older sister he never had.

"Nēsan!" shouted Luffy.

"Oh Luffy so I heard you are leaving today," said Makino.

"Yup, so thanks Nēsan for everything you did for me when I was young," said Luffy as he is bowing.

"No need to thank me, just promise me that you will be save," said Makino with some tears in her eyes.

"Hai! Nēsan," said Luffy.

"Oi Luffy come on let's go," said Zero.

"Yeah I coming," said Luffy.

"So bye Nēsan hope to see you soon,' said Luffy.

"I'll be counting on it okay," said Makino.

"Hai!" said Luffy.

After he said that, he quickly ran to the pier where Zero was waiting.

"So you ready?" asked Zero.

"Hell-Yeah!" said an excited Luffy.

"So where is the boat you got for us?" asked Zero.

"It is right over there," said Luffy while pointing at a rowboat.

"…..You're kidding right," asked Zero.

"No why?" asked Luffy while tilting his head.

"Next time, I'm choosing the boat," deadpanned Zero.

"Okay," said Luffy.

As they are setting off, people from the village decides to say their goodbyes to them.

"Those brats will bring dishonour to the village by being pirates," said Woop Slap the mayor.

"I thought Zero is not born here," said one of the villagers.

"What he meant that he thinks that Zero is one of the village's people now," said Makino.

"Oh…." Were the replies.

While the both of them are sailing off suddenly a huge shadow appear behind them, as the water subsidies, the shadow was the sea king that almost killed Luffy when he was 7 years old.

"That's…" stuttered Makino.

"Behind you Brats!" shouted Woop Slap.

When they turn around they saw the sea beast approaching them, as it is Luffy was prepared to send it flying when Zero pulled him down while standing.

"Hey! What are you doing," said Luffy.

"Just trust me on this one," said Zero calmly.

When the beast is just a feet away from them, Zero just put his hand up and stared at it, causing the beast to stop in front of him and it started to sweat profusely.

"Err…what just happened?" asked a villager.

"He actually tamed the lord of the coast," said Makino as she was covering her mouth in shock.

"Now listen Unagi, you will protect this village and its people okay, if not I will not give you a second chance," said Zero seriously.

The beast named Unagi immediately nodded its head with no hesitation.

"Good now go there and pass them this letter," said Zero while holding a letter.

The beast took the letter and swum towards the village, scaring the villagers till Makino saw the letter in its mouth.

"Hey wait there is a letter," said Makino.

After she took the letter, Unagi quickly disappeared into the waters.

She then read what was on the letter,

**Dear villagers, thank you for the good memories. So to repay you guys, firstly I will take care of Luffy so don't worry, secondly, I gave you guys a guardian for the sea so don't worry when enemy pirates attack, just remember to feed him ten fishes a day.**

**Love Silver D Zero**

**P.S. his name is Unagi so call him that when you need him.**

After she read the letter, the villagers were in tears as they now know that Zero cares for them as well.

"We will Zero so don't worry!" shouted one of them.

Zero heard that and smiled, "Let's go Luffy."

"Hai!" said Luffy.

As they sail toward the open sea they wonder what was in store for them, unfortunately fate has other plans for them as they sail into a whirlpool.

"Son of a bitch!" Said Zero as he had decided along with Luffy that both of them enter a large barrel to escape the whirlpool.

**30 minutes later**

"So what do you think is in this barrel," asked a voice.

"Don't know, maybe its treasure or beer," said another voice.

"Err shouldn't we tell this to Lady Alvida," said a timid voice.

"She will not know if you know what's good for yeh Coby," said the first voice.

"Anyway let's open this bad boy to see," said the second voice.

When they opened the barrel, suddenly both Zero and Luffy rolled out of the barrel.

"Man, I really don't want to do that again," said Zero.

"I agree," said Luffy.

"Who are you two," said a scared man.

"Yeah don't you know this ship belongs to the pirate Lady Alvida," continued the second man.

"Hey, Luffy you heard that right," said Zero seriously.

"Yeah, so where is the meat," said Luffy.

After he said that, everyone there dropped anime style onto the floor.

"Hey! This is a serious matter so act like you are serious," said the first man.

"Not to be rude but why are you following him," asked the second man.

"I ask that question all the time," said Zero as he was rubbing his temple.

"Then why don't you leave him," said Coby.

"Because I made a promise and I intent to keep it," said Zero.

"Anyway so this is Alvida's ship right," asked Zero.

"Yeah so what, oh I know you are scare aren't you, now we will accept your surrender," said the first man arrogantly.

Hearing that, Zero then asked, "hey you Coby right, why don't you take Luffy to the kitchen while I talk to this two fellows here," while having a visible anime tick mark.

"Okay, come here Luffy-san we are going to find meat," said Coby.

"MEAT!" said Luffy while dragging Coby along with him.

"Hey who say you can go and Coby you betrayer," said the second man as he was preparing to chase after them but was pulled back by Zero.

"And who says you can go," said Zero who suddenly has the aura of a demon behind him.

"Mommy" were the lasts words both man said before Zero beat the living shit out of them.

**Meanwhile with Luffy**

"So Luffy-san why are you here anyway?" asked Coby.

"Actually we are not supposed to be here as we are chasing my dream to be Pirate King," said Luffy while stuffing his face full with meat.

"What! But to do that you have to find the legendary treasure One Piece," said Coby.

"Yep I'm doing that," said Luffy

"Heh I wonder how does it feels to follow your dreams," said Coby sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"My dream is to be a marine but I know it will never happen," said Coby.

"If you want to be a marine then we don't you leave this ship," asked Luffy.

"Because this ship belongs to Alvida and I don't want to get hit by her iron mace as it will hurt very much," said Coby.

"Hey don't worry as Zero told me if you want to achieve your dream, you shouldn't be afraid of a little pain as if you don't try your best, you will then feel more pain than beating," said Luffy,

"You know what, you're right I shouldn't be scared of a little pain as I want to be a brave marine and the first pirate I will catch will be Alvida," said Coby.

"Who will you catch huh Coby," said a gruff woman's voice as the ceilings above them crashed down and scaring Coby till he ran behind Luffy while he was busy eating the meat. As the debris cleared, it shows a woman who is as big as a bull holding onto an iron mace.

"Who is this runt, he does not look like the Pirate Hunter Zoro," asked Alvida.

"Anyway Coby who is the most lovely woman on the sea," shouted Alvida.

"Why…that's...you...of...course...Lady Alvida," stuttered Coby.

"Err Coby it that really a woman?" asked Luffy innocently, everyone who heard that immediately gapped while Alvida was pissed off and launch herself towards Luffy with her iron mace while screaming "Brat!"

"Whoa come on Coby," said Luffy while dragging Coby with him and jump through the hole Alvida made, seeing pirates surrounding them Luffy then stretch his arms till they reached the mast and then he shouted, "**Gum Gum….Rocket**," blasting away the pirates.

"W-what…are you Luffy-san," said a shocked Coby.

"Me, I'm a rubber man," said Luffy while stretching his cheeks.

"Rubber…man? Asked Coby, when he turn around he saw Alvida so he run to Luffy's side,

"So you eaten a Devil Fruit huh Brat," said Alvida.

"Yep," replied Luffy as he let go of his cheek.

"Are you a pirate hunter," asked Alvida.

"Nope, I'm a pirate," said Luffy.

"Is that so, that makes us enemies now huh," said Alvida.

"Maybe," said Luffy.

"Hey Luffy-san, I think we should run," said Coby.

"Why Coby?" asked Luffy.

"Because Alvida is the…," said Coby

"I'm what Coby?" asked Alvida while smirking.

"Alvida is the MOST UGLIEST SEA HAG I SEEN," shouted Coby with determination, as he said that Luffy begins to laugh while Alvida was pissed off and said, "what did you say runt," angrily.

"That's right you are the ugliest woman i have ever see and I'm sick of being your cabin boy that's why I am going to be a marine," said Coby with determination in his eyes.

"Do you know what are you saying Runt," said Alvida as she is ready to kill Coby.

"I know what I saying and I will do what I said, to become a marine and the first pirate I will arrest will be your fat ASS!" shouted Coby.

"That's it runt now you Die!" shouted Alvida as she charged towards him with her iron mace.

"Well said Coby," said Zero as he drew **Tengoku no reitōko** to meet Alvida's iron mace.

"Zero-san!" shouted Coby worryingly.

"H-how are you able to stop my iron mace attack with just a blade," asked a shocked Alvida.

"Because this blade is the blade that freezes heaven and you should look at your mace right about now," said Zero as the mace slowly became encased in ice.

"What!" said Alvida.

"And now time to sent you packing, **Dragon-Dragon Blazing Uppercut**," said Zero as he punched Alvida with a dragon claw-fist to send her flying.

"Okay now that's settle now I want a boat for us three," said Zero.

"Yes sir! Right away," said the pirates.

**3 minutes later**

"Here you go sir a boat," said one of the pirates while pointing towards a small rowboat.

"Okay, thanks now you guys are free to go," said Zero.

"Thank you Sir!" said the pirates.

"So Coby where is the nearest Marine base," asked Zero.

"It's located at Shells Town why you ask?" said Coby.

"Because that's where we are going so wanna come along," asked Luffy.

"Hai!" answered Coby.

"Then hop in we will bring you there," said Zero.

"Okay!"

**The WAMMAS dialogue session**

**Shadow: man that was awesome**

**Luffy: what was?**

**Shadow: how I sent that fat bitch flying**

**Coby: you know she is coming back right **

**Shadow: I know and I will cross that bridge when I reached there.**

**Coby: so want to end the story here**

**Luffy: sure why not**

**Coby: bye **

**Luffy: see you guys next time **

**Shadow: adios amigos **


	4. Chapter 4

**Omake 2:**

Now since it's the day of love, Shadow decides to invite those couples in his company for a special Valentine Cruise own by his family as a reward and a present for the New Year.

"Welcome to the Party," welcomed Shadow to his workers. Shadow was wearing a white wife-beater, red jacket, black pants and a black beanie.

"Hey Nīsan, why do we celebrate Valentine day?" asked Natsu.

"We celebrate it because it is the day where a boyfriend does something special for his girlfriend, speaking of girlfriend, who is your Valentine Otōto?" asked an amused Shadow.

After he asked the question, Natsu immediately started to blush and started to say incoherent words.

"Aww Otōto, you didn't get anyone to be your Valentine this year," teased Shadow.

"I did!" shouted Natsu who quickly closed his mouth after realise what he had said.

"Ah-Ha! So tell me Otōto who is your Valentine?" asked Shadow.

"It's….. (Whisper)" said Natsu who whispered the name into Shadow's ear.

"Wow, Otōto…I'm so proud of you," said Shadow as he hugged Natsu.

"Thanks Nīsan," said Natsu.

"So is she coming?" asked Shadow.

"No…she said she was busy with the kingdom but she did say next year she will celebrate it with me," said Natsu sadly.

"Hey now, don't worry I know she will so come on let's go and see the others," said Shadow.

"Hai!" replied Natsu.

As they entered the Cruise, the saw the entire place full of heart-shaped balloons and pink streamers being place all around the place.

"Wow they really decorated this place nicely," said Natsu.

"Of course, it's one of the most romantic day of the year, we wouldn't want a cheap celebration for it," said a female voice behind Shadow.

"Hello Mira-Chan," said Shadow not turning around to see it.

"Aw I thought I can scare you," pouted Mirajane.

"Sorry Mira-Chan but you should know that I can sense anyone near me, for example Konan-Chan you can come down from the ceiling and Tayuya-Chan stop hiding in that wall," said Shadow walking away.

After he said that, Konan drop down from the ceiling while Tayuya revealed herself from a wall.

"Seriously that is getting irritating," said Tayuya.

"Yeah, we can't even surprise him for his birthday as he will ruin it himself," said Konan.

"Then you guys should try surprise him with something different," said Natsu.

"How?" asked the three girls.

"Blast his favourite song on a headset and lead him into the surprise," said Natsu.

"What is his favourite song?" asked Konan curiously.

"This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage," replied Natsu.

"Oh….." said the girls.

"Why he like that song, I thought he is into pop song?" asked Tayuya.

"That's because that song is the theme of his favourite wrestler CM Punk," said Natsu.

"Oh…." Said the girls.

"So if we do that, we can easily surprise him huh," said Mirajane.

"Yup," said Natsu popping the "p".

"Thanks for the idea Natsu now we can surprise Shadow in the future," said Tayuya.

"No problem, I always wanted to see Nīsan's face when he is shocked," said Natsu.

"Yeah, we never see him scare, this is so going sweet," said Konan.

"Yup," said Mirajane.

While their conversation were going on, they did not know that Shadow was listening to them.

"So they are planning to scare me huh, well they are going to be the one surprised," said Shadow to no one, planning to counter what plans they have.

After he said that he then walk to the ballroom to enjoy the party.

"Yo! Boss what took you so long?" demanded Ash.

"Come on Ash, you drank too much," said Cynthia as she drags Ash away.

"…who let Ash drink beer?" asked Shadow as he rubbed his temple.

No one raised up their hand or say anything.

"Okay, I counting to 3 and if no one admit, well I will let you guys guess," said Shadow with little anger in his tone.

"1…." Said Shadow as his eyes are now glowing red and blue.

No one admitting but many people were starting to sweat profusely.

"2…." Said Shadow with rising anger in his voice as he draws out his twin Desert Eagle.

"It was Zoro," said everyone.

"Hey! It's not my fault, blame Danny for flying towards me while I was drinking," said Zoro.

"Fuck you, I say it was Gray for freezing the floor and making me slip," said Danny while pointing at Gray.

"Screw you guys, it was Percy, he was playing around with water and was trying to show off to Juvia," said Gray.

"No blame Luffy for chasing Usopp and Chopper as he knock into me," said Percy.

"Hey! It's Elfman's fault for telling me that those two took my meat," said Luffy.

"No way man, a real man does not do that, it was Franky who told me to that," said Elfman nervously.

"That's not super, I say blame Paul for giving me the idea," said Franky.

"Blame Eric!" Paul said immediately.

"Hey fuck you! This was all your idea in the first place," said Eric angrily.

"So Paul tell me, why did you do that?" asked Shadow.

"Erm…for… the moments?" said Paul but it sounded like a question.

"For the moment huh, well since its Valentine's Day I won't punish you harshly," said Shadow.

"(Breathe out)"

"But you will have to take Ash home after this," said Shadow.

"What! Fuck no I not doing that," said Paul defiantly.

"Too bad you got him drunk, or how about this, you agree to have a training match against Cynthia in a 6-1 handicap match with 6 of yours versus 1 one of her," suggested Shadow.

When he said that, Paul immediately turn and look at Cynthia who have a demonic smile on her face, after looking at her, he knows he was looking at a one-sided massacre battle.

"Hehe you know what, I think I will go with the first idea," said Paul while sweating profusely.

(He is scared of her …. What an awesome blackmailing tool) were the thoughts of everyone there.

"Now was that so hard," said an amused Shadow.

(It was, you fucker) thought Paul.

"So now that is settled, let the Valentine's Day singing competition begin," announced Shadow.

"Another one, boss didn't we have one back at the Christmas party," said George.

"Yeah, and you didn't say who was the winner," continued Henry,

"I didn't, hmm must have slipped my mind, anyway the winner or winners are me, Natsu, Gray, George, Cynthia and Jessica," said Shadow.

"Yes! Take that Elfman" said Gray.

"Yeah! We did it Cynthia," squealed Jessica.

"Yup!" said Cynthia.

"Awesome, I knew we are going to win," said Natsu.

"And where were you Otōto?" asked Shadow.

"Oh you know walking around and looking at things," said a bored Natsu.

"Okay now since its Valentine, the competitors must sing love songs," said Shadow.

"Great, a music category which I suck at," said Ember dryly.

"Heh, I am so going to win the prize," said Tayuya,

"By the way, why aren't you swearing Tayuya, you would usually swear but why not today?" asked Konan.

"Because, Koi promise me if I don't swear today, he would give me a reward," said Tayuya blushing.

After she said that, all of Shadow's girlfriend became jealous of her.

"But Koi, what about us," pouted Mirajane.

"Yeah me too," pouted Konan.

"Don't worry, I will also give you guys reward after this, as the prize of the competition is a free trip to Paris, France for any number not exceeding 30," said Shadow.

After he said that, almost every girl in the room immediately pulled out a puppy-dog face and ask their boyfriend to win the competition.

"Gray-Sama, please win the competition," pouted Juvia.

"Don't worry, I will win it for sure, beside I will be with Shadow, Natsu and George, we will definitely win this," said Gray.

"Yeah! Juvia happy!" said Juvia.

"Eric-boo," said Jessica.

"Yeah? Babe," said Eric.

"Win this for me," pouted Jessica.

"I will babe, trust me," said a confident Eric.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention, anyone can join this competition," said Shadow.

After he said that, some of the girls immediately started to stare at each other, if looks can kill, currently there will be a massacre.

"So first up we have, you know us," said Shadow while pointing at Natsu, Gray and George.

So when he said that, all four of them immediately went to the back-stage to prepare.

**4 minutes later**

"You guys ready?" asked Paul.

"Yeah!" were the replied.

When the curtains were lifted, all of the crowd started to cheer.

George was wearing a black suit with a black bowtie, black pants and black converse.

Shadow was wearing a white shirt, black jacket, black pants and red converse.

Natsu was wearing a red shirt, black jacket, black pants and blue converse.

Gray was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, black pants and white converse.

"Okay since we were the champions of the first sing off, we would perform two songs for you guys," said Shadow.

After he said that, the crowd grew wild and was cheering for them.

Then the song "Paralyzed" by Big Time Rush begins to play.

George:

**You, you walked into the room**

**On a Friday afternoon**

**That's when I saw you for the first time**

**And I was paralyzed**

**I had a million things to say**

**But none of them came out that day**

**'Cause I was never one of those guys**

**That always had the best lines**

Shadow:

**Time stops ticking**

**My hands keep shaking**

**And you don't even know that**

Together:

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

George:

**Now, I learned a lot from my mistake**

**Never let a good thing slip away**

**I found a lot of time to look back**

**And my only regret is**

Shadow:

**Not telling you what I was going through**

**You didn't even know that**

Together:

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

Shadow:

**As the years go by I think about you all the time**

**Woah**

**If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed**

**Paralyzed by you **

George:

**You walked into the room**

**On a Friday afternoon**

Together:

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

George:

**(You got me paralyzed)**

Together:

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

George:

**(You got me paralyzed)**

Together:

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

Natsu:

**(You got me tongue tied)**

Together:

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

Natsu:

**(Now I'm frozen inside)**

Together:

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed.**

When they are done, everyone started to cheer, but then Shadow raise up his hands.

"Guys, we are not done yet, we still have one song so please hold your applause till the end," said Shadow.

Then the song "Nothing even Matters" by Big Time Rush begins to play.

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you**

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters**

George:

**It's like one for the haters, **

**Two for all of those who try to shut us down.**

**They don't really know.**

**There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart. **

**No, I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.**

**When we're together, baby, anything goes.**

**We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no.**

Everyone:

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, **

Natsu:

**Getting closer, and closer baby.**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters. **

Everyone:

**They can all talk, **

**Say what they want about us, about us. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters.**

George:

**It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.**

**They disappear and it's just you and me.**

**Anything you want to do, anything that you please. **

**Oh woah no**

**Forget about our problems, forget about our past.**

**I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.**

**Every second I'm with you just goes so fast.**

**Woah, woah.**

Everyone:

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, **

Natsu:

**That I told you, that I told you baby.**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters.**

Everyone:

**They can all talk, **

**Say what they want about us, about us. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters.**

Natsu:

**Nothing even matters. **

**Oh woah**

**And nothing even matters. **

Shadow:

**(Woah)**

**We don't even need to fight. **

**Everything will be alright.**

**Nothing even matters, **

Shadow and Natsu:

**But you and I.**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters,**

Gray:

**(Nothing even matters.)**

George:

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters. **

Everyone:

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, **

Natsu:

**(Say what they want whoa) **

Everyone:

**About us. **

**(Oh woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. **

George:

**(They can talk my money, take my cars, oh whoa oh whoa)**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh whoa)**

George:

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.**

**And nothing even matters. **

Natsu:

**(Baby)**

Everyone:

**They can all talk, **

**Say what they want about us, about us. **

**(Oh woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters.**

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters.**

When they were done, everyone started to cheer loudly and wildly.

"Next up, we have Tayuya," said Shadow.

"Alright, time to blow the roof of this place," said Tayuya who quickly went to the backstage to prepare.

**2 minutes later**

When the curtain was rise, everyone gasped. Tayuya was wearing a black rocker shirt with black pants and black sneakers, she was carrying a red guitar and begin to strum it.

Tayuya:

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want, when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**Oh, oh**

**But you don't really give a shit**

**You go with it, go with it, go with it**

'**Cause you're fuckin' crazy**

**Rock n' roll**

**You-ou said "hey**

**What's your name?"**

**It took one look and**

**Now we're not the same.**

**Yeah, you said "Hey"**

**And since that day,**

**You stole my heart and you're the one to blame**

**Yeah**

**And that's why I smile.**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**Last night I blacked out, I think.**

**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**

**I remember making out and then**

**Oh, oh**

**I woke up with a new tattoo**

**Your name was on me and my name was on you.**

**I would do it all over again**

**You-ou said "hey (hey)**

**What's your name?" (What's your name?)**

**It took one look and**

**Now I'm not the same.**

**Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)**

**And since that day, (since that day)**

**You stole my heart and you're the one to blame**

**And that's why I smile.**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want, when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want, when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**And that's why I smile.**

**(I smile)**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**(The Reason)**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile**

When she was done, everyone started to cheer loudly, as for Shadow well he quickly went up stage and start a make-out session with her.

"Boss, you can stop now, or else we would have a riot on our side," said Simon as he tries to hold back Konan.

After he said that, both of them move away from each other, Tayuya having a huge blush while Shadow is normal.

"Okay next we have Danny," said Shadow.

"Hell-Yeah!" said Danny as he flew and went through the curtain to the backstage.

**1 minute later**

When the curtain rises, Danny was wearing a white shirt, red jacket, black pants and blue sneakers.

Then the song "Treasure" by Bruno Mars begins to play

Danny:

**Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby**

**I gotta tell you a little something about yourself**

**You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady**

**But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else **

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**Treasure that is what you are**

**Honey, you're my golden star**

**You know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling**

**A girl like you should never look so blue**

**You're everything I see in my dreams**

**I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true**

**Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**Treasure that is what you are**

**Honey, you're my golden star**

**You know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**

**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**

**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

**Treasure that is what you are**

**Honey you're my golden star**

**You know you could make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

When he was done, everyone started to cheer, Ember was the loudest.

"Okay next we have Mirajane," said Shadow.

"Hehe let's go," said Mirajane cheerfully.

**2 minutes later**

The curtain was raised and the sight that everyone was seeing was stunning.

Mirajane was wearing a dress with rainbow beads on the top and black skirt for the bottom, she was also wearing black leather boots.

Then the song "Love you like a love song" by Selena Gomez begins to play.

Mirajane:

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on, with best of them**

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A centerfold miracle, lyrical**

**You've saved my life again**

**And I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony**

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

**You just do to me, what you do**

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

**I've been set free**

**I am hypnotized by your destiny**

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are...I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**(Hoa-woah) **

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)**

**No one compares**

**You stand alone, to every record I own**

**Music to my heart that's what you are**

**A song that goes on and on**

**(Woooh)**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**(I love you, I love you, like a love song, like a love song)**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, **

When she was done, the crowd went wild and was cheering loudly. As for Shadow, he was doing the same thing he did with Tayuya to Mirajane.

After two minutes of making out, both move away from each other, Mirajane was blushing while Shadow was normal.

"Now we have a new face joining us, give it up for Eric," said Shadow.

"Finally it's my turn, Jess you can start preparing to go to France," said a confident Eric and after he said that, he quickly went to the backstage.

**3 minutes later**

When the curtain was raised, Eric was wearing a white shirt, blue jacket and pants with black converse.

Then the song "Crush" by David Archuleta begins to play.

Eric:

**(Ooo… woah-woah, oh woah) **

**I hung up the phone tonight**

**Something happened for the first time**

**Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush (What a rush)**

**'Cause the possibility**

**That you would ever feel the same way**

**About me, just too much, just too much (Just too much)**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**

**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

**All that we can be, where this thing can go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Has it ever crossed your mind**

**When we're hanging, spending time girl?**

**Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)**

**See it's a chance we've gotta take**

**'Cause I believe that we can make this into**

**Something that will last, last forever, forever!**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

**All that we could be, where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**(Why do I kept running)**

**All I ever think about is you**

**(All I ever think about)**

**You got me hypnotized (Hypnotized), so mesmerized (Mesmerized)**

**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think (Ever think) when you're all alone (all alone)**

**All that we could be, where this thing could go? (Go)**

**Am I crazy or falling in love? (Crazy)**

**Is it really just another crush? (Another crush)**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**(Ah…..yeah...yeah)**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**(Ooo…woah)**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**This crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

When he was done, everyone cheer for him loudly, especially Jessica.

"And last but not least, we have Henry," said Shadow.

"Heh, Paris, here I come," said Henry as he went to the backstage.

**3 minutes later**

When the curtain was rise, everyone started to cheer loudly.

Henry was wearing a white shirt, black jacket, black pant and black sneakers.

Henry:

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**We're under pressure, seven billion people in the world trying to fit in**

**Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning**

**But hey now, don't know girl, we both know it's a cruel world**

**But I will take my chances...a-a-ances**

**As long as you love me, we could be starving,**

**We could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for the dream girl**

**I'll be your Hova, you can be my Destiny's Child on a scene girl**

**So don't stress, don't cry, oh we don't need no wings to fly**

**Just take my hand**

**As you love me we could be starving,**

**We could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**(Woah…B.I.G)**

**I don't know if this make sense**

**You're my hallelujah**

**Give me a time and place, I'll rendez-vous**

**I'll fly it to ya, I'll meet you there**

**Girl you know I got you**

**Us, trust, a couple things I can't spell without you**

**Now we on top of the world**

**Cause that's just how we do it**

**Used to tell me sky's the limit**

**Now the skies are point of view, view, view**

**Now we stepping out like woah**

**Cameras point at you, ask me what's best side**

**I'll stand back and point at you, you, you**

**The one that I argue with,**

**Feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with**

**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side**

**It's greener where the water is**

**So I know, know, we got issues baby, true, true, true**

**But I rather work on this with you**

**Then go ahead and start with someone new**

**As you love me we could be starving (Love me yeah)**

**We could be homeless, we could be broke **

**As long as you love me I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, and I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me **

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**(I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

After he was done, everyone cheer very loudly.

"Okay now we are done, let's go and watch the fireworks, sound cool?" asked Shadow.

"Yes!" shouted everyone as they left the Ballroom to go to the deck where they see a lot of fireworks together.

**Hey guys, Shawn here, this is dedicated to all the people out there celebrating Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy my story.**


End file.
